A user (e.g., a music fan, a movie patron, a computer gaming patron, an e-book reader) may enjoy a work of authorship of a particular type (e.g., of a particular artist, of a particular category, of a particular genre, etc.). The user may purchase a media content of the particular type (e.g., musical, theatrical, artistic, cultural, hobby, etc.) through a service (e.g., Apple® iTunes, Napster®, Rhapsody®, etc.). The service may charge a monthly subscription fee to the user to download the media content. The service may need to collect revenues to pay an artist, intermediaries, and/or employees of the service. The service may not allow unlimited access to the media content without charging the user a consideration (e.g., monthly fee, per unit download fee, subscription fee, etc.) to access the media content.
The user may not know when new works of authorship of the particular type are available. Furthermore, the user may not be able to afford the new works of authorship of the particular type. As a result, the media collection of the user may be limited to only a partial collection of the particular type of work of authorship of interest to the user.